marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Alfheim
Alfheim is one of the Nine Realms and home to the Light Elves. While explaining the Nine Realms to Jane Foster, this was one of the realms Thor mentioned. Descriptions In the Riordan universe, Alfheim is described to be like many of the upscale neighborhoods of Boston. Being the world of light and air, Alfheim is constantly bathed in sunlight and with the ground having a spongy texture. There were many mansions with large stone walls, they looked like Tudor-style mansions or postmodern version's of Sleeping Beauty's castle at Disneyland. But there was also a village containing a country club. When Thor was exiled to Earth by his father Odin, he mentioned Alfheim in the list of planets his father could have potentially set him to, meaning Alfheim may have a similair look to that of Earth, but nothing has been confirmed. Points of Interests *Ljosalfgard (capital city) *Chardonnay River *Enchanted Forest **Forest of Sigurd **Abode of Iduna *Gardens of the Fay **The Queen's Road **Honeywine Falls **Mermaid Pond *Valley of the Moon Elves *Hills of Vin *Gingerbread Tavern *Sugar Woods *Hummingbird Bay **Underwater castles *Dolmens *Sea of Marmora *Kingdom of Dwarves *Portal to Candyland *Lake of Light *Freyr's Temple *Chocolate Factory / Wonka Candy Company / Wonka Chocolate Factory *Caramelized Forest *River of Crystal *Alfheim Plains, Woodlands & Fields *Flower Gardens *Cookie Tree Forest **Gingerbread Woods *Peaceful Mountain Valleys *Christmas Tree Forests *Mount Jolly **Santa’s House/Castle & huge workshop *Underground Maze: **Chamber of the Casket of Ancient Powers *Lothlórien *Palisor *Eriador **Eregion **Lone-lands **Minhiriath *Rhovanion **Dor-Cúarthol **Lorien ***Naith of Lórien **Long Lake **Mountains of Mirkwood **Dagorlad **Dorwinion **East Bight **Mirkwood **Emyn Muil **Hithlum **Stone Barrens *Far Eastern Lands **Sea of Helcar **Yellow Mountains *West *Lindon **Harlindon *Gondor *Beleriand **Estolad **Ladros **Maglor's Gap **March of Maedhros **Mithrim **Ossiriand **Brethil **Havens of Sirion **West Beleriand **Ard-galen **Arvernien **Dimbar **Dor Daedeloth **Dor Dínen **Hithlum ***Dor-lómin ***Mithrim **Dorthonion **East Beleriand ***Estolad ***Himlad **Ladros **Lammoth **Lothlann **Nan-tathren **West Beleriand ***Nevrast **Palisor **Thargelion **Gondolin ***Tumladen *Candy Cane Forest & Highway: comes with gumdrops *Sea of Marmora *Himlad *Light Elven Kingdoms/Cities *Alalëa *Du Weldenvarden **Sílthrim ***Ardwen Lake **Ceris ***Eldor Lake ***Ília Fëon **Ceunon **Ellesméra ***Ethrundr ***Tialdarí Hall **Fionula **Griminsmal **Inzilbêth **Osilon **Kirtan **Menoa Tree **Merogoven **Nädindel **Röna Lake *Broken Egg and Scattered Nest *Crags of Tel'naeír *Edur Ithindra *Silverwood Forest **Edur Naroch **Luthivíra *Éwayëna **Stone of Broken Eggs *Isenstar Lake *Fairyland *Hymbria *Jinin *Kyonin *Mierani *Mordant Spire *Sovyrian *Court of Real Justice Inhabitants *Light Elves **Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the Fay **Milkmane **Ayelah **Sir Ivory Honeyshot **Aeltri **Hrinmeer **Elvish Tribes ***Ice Elves, who reside in the frozen portion of Alfheim ***Cat Elves, who ride winged cats as their steed, living at the borders with Nornheim ***Spice Elves ***Air Elves, living in wondrous flying machines ***The "triple jointed" Pleasure Elves ***Elves of the Vale, living with their herds of "Wild 'Corns” ***Moon Elves "all aglow with Firefly Wine",[4] living in the Valley of the Moon Elves ***Sea Elves, in coral castles along Hummingbird Bay ***Bright Elves ***Kringles, the toy-making Christmas elves ***Wood Elves ***Meadow Elves ***Huldufólk ***Christmas elf *Frey *Dark Elves refugees *Fairies **Fairies (Otherworld) **Tooth Fairy & Sandman *Pixies *Riding Cats *Merfolk *Unicorns *Undines *Ants of the Caramelized Forest *Goblins *Oompa-Loompas **Harvester oompa-loompas *Herds of "Wild 'Corns" *Candy Farmers *Luminous Lolly Butterflies *Chocolate Birds *Cotton Candy Sheep *Squirrels *Non-Monster Fish *Alfheim Reindeer *Jorokraken *Water Elementals (Good/Conservative/Right-wing/Capitalist) Reference *''Thor'' Category:Planets Category:Nine Realms